


The Rumour Mill

by HedonistInk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, JEM Week, M/M, Multi, OT3, erejeanmarco - Freeform, never doubt the freckled lesbian, she knows things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumour has it something's shaking up the supposedly perfect couple of Jean and Marco. But well, you should always doubt a rumour. A freckled lesbian, on the other hand? Never doubt a freckled lesbian. Mindless fluffy HS AU for the JEM Week day 1 prompt: Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rumour Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was really stuck on this one but finally some level of inspiration hit and I made myself churn this out over the last three hours or so because I just needed to get something done for this. And thus: spontaneous fluff happened.

Jean and Marco had been dating since the end of middle school. They were the one "sure thing" that no one ever expected to change. Jean's snarky confidence was kept in check by Marco's biting wit and in return Marco's whole-hearted supportiveness to the detriment of himself was given limits by Jean's cynicism. To all outside appearances, they completed each other perfectly and needed nothing more. Their relationship was a well-oiled machine.

Until Eren became the wrench lodged in that perfect machine that everyone feared would break it apart.

It was in the start of their last year of high school that the chemistry changed. Eren would pick fights with Jean, calling out his cynicism and snark with unabashed optimism and determination. If Jean said something couldn't be done, Eren was right there to tell him how it could be, how it _had to be_ now simply _because_ he'd said it couldn't be. When they fought it was always at close quarters, yelling in one another's faces until one yanked the other closer with a quieter, more menacing question or statement. Whenever they reached that point—flushed, panting, holding eachother's shirts in a tight grip, Jean leaned into the shorter Eren's face—it was impossible to tell if they were going to come to blows or blow each other on the spot. Someone was always quick to break them apart before they found out which would happen.

On the other hand, Eren could now always be found at Marco's side during the classes they shared without Jean there as well. Marco laughed often around Eren, seemingly charged by his forceful positivity. They talked frequently and animatedly with eachother, Eren with his usual boisterous tone and Marco in softer encouragements. Often, they could be found exchanging easy words and small lingering touches before or after class that just ghosted along the line between what was romantic and what was not.

Jean and Marco, for their part, didn't seem to change how they related to eachother at all, despite the prying concerned questions of their friends. For all that their friends like Sasha and Krista fretted that Eren would come between them, it was Ymir's crass jokes that the three of them should "just have a threesome and get it over with" that always made the pair splutter and fall silent.

When preparations for the winter dance had begun, Eren had been the first to excitedly volunteer. Marco had joined him quickly and dragged Jean along with him. The three of them working together in a situation that required that much teamwork? The charge was in the air and everyone seemed to know it. Something was bound to happen, one way or another.

By two weeks before the dance, Ymir was taking bets, much to Eren's distaste, Jean's annoyance, and Marco's amusement. Krista seemed to have been swayed to Ymir's side the more she saw the three of them together. Or at least, her curiosity was piqued. As head organizer for the dance, she went out of her way to pair the three of them on projects that would get them alone together.

With four days to go before the dance, Eren came to school with a satisfied grin and a black eye. Rumours quickly circulated that Eren had kissed Marco the day before when they were working on decorations and Jean had punched him for it. A twist was thrown into the rumours the next day, however, when two students swore on their midterms grades that they saw Eren and Jean making out in the locker room after their shared gym class. Then the story was it was Marco who had punched Eren for kissing Jean. The day before the dance, the rumour mill was again thrown into confusion when Jean and Marco were spotted exchanging soft words and softer touches between classes.

The three boys, for their part, remained silent on the issue even when questioned by their most persistent of friends. Even Eren, notorious for his inability to keep a secret, only gave a small smiling shrug and stayed silent when questioned.

When the evening of the dance finally arrived, Jean and Marco arrived together and headed for the dance floor. Most were satisfied that the puzzle was solved. That is, until several minutes later when Eren arrived. Eren left Mikasa and Armin, who he had arrived with, instead heading for the dance floor alone. As he approached Jean and Marco, the others around them fell quiet, unsure if a fight was about to break out. But no such fight happened. Instead, the two enveloped Eren in a happy embrace that sent questions and whispers rushing through the crowd around them like a torrent of water. Eren whispered something to Marco with a teasing grin as he gestured at his outfit that had Marco blushing dark enough to obscure his freckles before Eren turned to Jean and pulled him into a tempting kiss.

Ymir wolf-whistled, causing the three to blush and Jean to glare in her direction. She only shrugged before cackling, pulling a small notebook from the back pocket of her slacks to begin collecting bets. "Never doubt the freckled lesbian, boys," were her only words as she disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
